vs_profiles_indexingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero (Kirby)
|-|Zero= |-|Zero-Two= Summary Zero is the main antagonist and final boss of Kirby's Dream Land 3, as well as one of the main antagonists of the Kirby games overall. It also appears in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as Zero-Two. It resides deep within a gargantuan sphere of amass known as Dark Star. It is the responsible for the corruption of most of the enemies and bosses fought by Kirby in the game. Its main goal is to control and engulf the planets in darkness, however it is unknown what it intends to do with Dark Matter-infested planets. Powers and Stats Tier: ' At least ' 4-A, possibly 2-C to Low 2-B | At least 4-A, possibly 2-C to Low 2-B Name: ' Zero, 0 | 0², 02, Zero-Two, Zero2 '''Origin: ' Kirby's Dream Land 3 | Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards 'Gender: '''Unknown '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: ' Leader of Dark Matter, Final Boss 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Eye Physiology, Flight, Dark Matter Manipulation (Can create and manipulate Dark Matter), Possession, Blood Manipulation (Can create projectiles with its blood and throw them at Kirby), Immortality (Types 2 and 11. Can only be defeated by the Love-Love Stick), Spatial Manipulation (Created the Hyper Zone), Darkness Manipulation (After Zero destroyed Pop Stars' rings, it covered the whole planet in darkness). Resistance to Possession (Scaling from Dark Nebula, whom can't be possessed by Ghost Kirby) | All of the above, but enhanced, Body Control (Showed a fake face when Kirby and Ribbon first encounter it), Stellar Bombs (Can use explosive stars to attack Kirby and Ribbon), Poison Manipulation (Can use green gas clouds from its thorn-like tail), Halo Generation (Can recreate its halo after Kirby destroys it), Wing Manifestation, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 11. This time it can only be defeated by the Crystal Gun), Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid. Can regenerate its tail after Kirby destroys it. Was also able to regenerate its eye even if Kirby destroyed it during the fight with Zero), Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Brainwashed Whispy Woods, Acro and the other bosses to attack Kirby), Negation (Can negate Kirby's ability to flee from the battle), Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation (After the completed Crystal shot a beam of light at the Fairy Queen, Zero-Two left her body, took the form of a dark sphere and expanded in size exponentially, forming the mass of Dark Star). '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-Solar System level (Was stated to be the leader of Dark Matter in the Kirby 20th Anniversary Encyclopedia, making it far stronger than regular Dark Matters, who are ranked among the strongest warriors of the Planet by Star Dream. The same guide also ranks Dark Nebula among the Dark Matter members and suggests that Dark Nebula might be a weaker incarnation of Zero. Dark Nebula was able to destroy all stars and celestial objects in the background until the only thing visible was a galaxy and stars far away from the battlefield, and Zero is at least comparable to Dark Nebula, if not superior), possibly Timeline level (Zero is very similar to Dark Mind's final form, so it's possible that Dark Mind's final form is the mirror world equivalent of Zero. The mirror world has shown to contain parallel versions for many characters: Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Landia, Susie and possibly Whispy Woods, so it isn't strange the fact that Dark Mind could be the mirror world equivalent of Zero. Dark Mind had the full control of the Mirror world, which has been described as a parallel universe, and was able to corrupt and warp it. The mirror world has also shown to contain two galaxies and several stars, thus further support it being a different universe. It is possible that Zero was inside the Master Crown and possessed Magolor after the latter was defeated by Kirby, because Magolor Soul has a giant eye with a red pupil in his mouth, which almost completely resembles Zero. Magolor had the full control of his Dimension as well as the main universe and was able to completely warp his dimension and use it as a weapon) to Low Multiverse level (The mirror world also contains Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who created the Super Smash Bros universe and its space-time continuum. Dark Mind is the final boss of the game, thus it is stronger than both Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Master Hand alone is Timeline level, the two hands together are Low Multiverse level, and Dark Mind is stronger than them, easily putting it in this tier. The only thing we have to address now is that Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the same of their Super Smash Bros "counterpart". First of all, we know that Kirby can use his Smash ability which, according to the manual, allows Kirby to use all his moves from Super Smash Bros Melee. Then Master Hand appears several times in Kirby games, as explained here. Both Kirby and Super Smash Bros are created by Masahiro Sakurai, whose last Kirby game is Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, and he probably wanted to honor the Kirby franchise by using Master Hand, thus symbolizing his will to dedicate himself to the Super Smash Bros franchise. Master Hand is strongly implied to be the creative hand of Masahiro Sakurai, and represents the first Sakurai, who wants to set up innovative and original ideas; Crazy Hand, on the other hand, represents the destructive hand of Masahiro Sakurai, who wants to destroy his works, scared by their serialization. It was also discovered that Master Hand appears into the files of Kirby Planet Robobot, to further support its relationship with the Kirby franchise. In Kirby Star Allies, Hyness notes that those of Jambastion are the "masters of a matter most dark". Void Termina's core uses a form resembling Dark Matter in the final battle, and due to the fact that Zero is the creator of Dark Matter, this may possibly imply that Zero itself is a past incarnation or alternate form of Void Termina. Void Termina was stated to be able to cause the end of everything and was implied to be the strongest enemy ever faced by Kirby, making it even stronger than Dark Mind and Queen Sectonia; the latter absorbed 4 Miracle Fruits, making her 4 times stronger than Hypernova Kirby, whose ability has been described as a Big Bang, making him Timeline level, and the queen of Floralia is 4 times stronger than that, making her Low Multiverse level) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than its previous form and the other Dark Matter members in Kirby 64, like Miracle Matter, whom can only be harmed by whatever ability is matching the form it is currently in, and is stronger than regular Dark Matter soldiers), possibly Timeline level to Low Multiverse level (There are lot of similarities between Void Termina and Zero-Two, thus the latter might be another form of the former. First of all, the wings of Void Termina's bird form are very similar to Zero-Two's wings. The floor in which Kirby and his friends fight Void Termina's core is very similar to Dark Star's floor. The file name for the drops used by Void Termina's core is called Red Tears, and in Zero-Two's official artwork we can see that it has red tears too. Void Soul also shows a smiling face which resembles Zero-Two's fake form and can use spikes just like Miracle Matter, the final boss of Kirby 64 without considering Zero-Two itself. Void Termina's true form is very similar to a Dark Matter and can use an attack called Dark Matter Laser, thus it may be a Dark Matter member. Zero-Two is the resurrected form of Zero, whom is the leader and creator of all Dark Matter, and is superior to every Dark Matter member, which may include Void Termina itself) Speed: MFTL+ '''(Faster than regular Dark Matter soldiers, who were able to past 8 galaxies in 7 seconds. Can keep up with Kirby, whom has shown many others MFTL+ feats), possibly '''Immeasurable (If Zero was really inside the Master Crown, it gave Magolor the power to escape from a dimension beyond time and space) | MFTL+, possibly Immeasurable (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Striking Strength: ''' At least '''Multi-Solar System Class, likely Timeline to Multi-Universal '''| At least '''Multi-Solar System Class, likely Timeline to Multi-Universal Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System level '(Took hits from Kirby, whom had to use the Love-Love Stick to defeat it), possibly '''Timeline level to Low Multiverse level '''(Comparable to Dark Mind and Void Termina) | At least '''Multi-Solar System level (Can't be harmed by normal weapons. Kirby needed the Crystal Gun to defeat it), possibly Timeline level to Low Multiverse level (Stronger than its previous form) Stamina: Very High (Can fight Kirby without showing signs of fatigue) Range: Tens of meters '''w/ blood projectiles. '''Planetary w/ the Hyper Zone | Tens of meters w/ explosive stars, Intergalactic w/ Mind Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Brainwashed Acro, whom was in the deep, and other bosses in different planets) Standard Equipment: 'None notable 'Intelligence: Gifted '(Is the leader of the Dark Matter and can send them to conquer another planets. Was able to hide its presence to Kirby and his friends until the end of the game. Sent three Dark Matter to follow Ribbon and destroy the Crystal Shards, knowing it was the only weapon that could defeat it) '''Weaknesses: '''Zero is weak to positive emotions, as the only weapon to defeat it is the Love-Love Stick; however, even with this weapon, Kirby can only defeat Zero by shooting its eye | This time the only weapon to defeat it is the Crystal Gun. However, Kirby has to stun Zero-Two by continuously shooting at its eye; while it is stunned, Kirby must fly up and aim for the halo. After enough damage is done to the halo, it disappears, and Kirby has to shoot Zero-Two's tail, which is its weak spot. '''Key: Zero '| '''Zero-Two 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Space Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2